Together or not at all
by Maddian
Summary: Si une fraction de seconde avait changé la donne ? Qui serait les Vainqueurs des 74ème Hunger Games ? Et surtout y avait-il que les amants maudits du District 12 dans cette arène ?


_**Salut tout le monde ! Je reviens aujourd'hui avec un tout nouvel OS ! C'est la première fois que je me risque à écrire sur les Hunger Games et d'autant plus sur Cato et Clove. J'ai relut récemment les livres en anglais et la mort de Clove m'a brisé le coeur. Alors quand cette nuit là j'ai révé d'une fin alternative je l'ai de suite écrit. Si vous pouviez laissez des rewiews je me suis essayé à un style d'écriture différent du mien et je voudrais avoir des retours positifs ou négatifs ( tant que ça reste constructif !). Enfin bon j'arrête là je vous laisse découvrir mon histoire.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope you like it !**_

* * *

 _-Clove !_

Cato hurle sa peine en prononçant le nom de sa partenaire, il court à en perdre haleine pour la rejoindre. S'il ne peut pas la sauver il faut au moins qu'il lui dise au revoir. Clove, sa Clove... Sa magnifique meilleure amie dont il est amoureux depuis son arrivée au Centre. La plus jolie fille qu'il ai jamais vu et la plus intelligente aussi tout autant qu'elle est drôle. De toute façon à ses yeux de petit bout de femme est tout simplement parfait. Il faut qu'il soit près d'elle si elle doit mourir c'est dans ses bras avec quelqu'un qui l'aime, pas seule dans cette arène hostile. Si seulement leurs vies avaient pu être différente... C'est elle qui devait gagner, il ne s'était porté volontaire que pour la sauver de Talen. Ce fichu connard qui allait se porter volontaire à la place de ce gamin de treize ans. Cato avait vu rouge en voyant le regard que Talen avait lancé en voyant que Clove venait d'être tiré au sort. Mais ce regard malsain l'avait mis en rogne, il aurait pu la tuer sa précieuse Clove et ça il en était hors de question ainsi il se porta volontaire alors qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais participer aux mêmes Jeux pour pouvoir la revoir à la sortie. C'était sa dernière année, il devait se porter volontaire mais la fille ne devait pas être Clove. La chance ou la malchance avait décidé de l'envoyer au jeu à quinze ans et aucune fille plus âgée ne s'était proposé car Clove était bien meilleure qu'elles. Il savait qu'elle était exceptionnelle mais aujourd'hui il aurait voulu qu'une carrière de dix-huit ans soit plus forte pour l'empêcher de faire ses Jeux. Il aurait voulu gagner ses Jeux et attendre qu'elle revienne elle aussi victorieuse de sa propre édition. Il aurait alors tout fait pour qu'elle le voit autrement qu'un ami. Mais il était là dans cette arène à courir pour atteindre la Corne d'Abondance parce que les Juges lui avaient donné un espoir. L'histoire de Joli-Coeur et de la Fille de Feu avait ému le public au point de bien vouloir que cette année il y ait deux vainqueurs. Il voulait rentrer dans son district avec elle. Sa Clove, son petit bout de femme d'un mètre cinquante-cinq aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et aux yeux noirs impénétrables. Alors Cato courait espérant trouver une solution, il ne peut pas imaginer un monde sans Clove. Elle est rentré dans sa vie alors qu'il n'avait que neuf ans et elle six. Elle était devenue essentielle à sa vie. Car la vraie Clove n'est pas que cette fille assoiffée de sang, elle est aussi terriblement drôle et lumineuse. Lorsqu'ils ne sont que tout les deux, Clove redevient une véritable jeune fille de quinze ans rougissante et attendrissante. Il ne peut pas la laisser mourir.

Cato arrive enfin à la lisière de la clairière et voit Clove se faire balancer sur le mur par le tribut du Onze et derrière au sol la fille du feu. Il l'a voit tenter de récupérer son sac et partir. En l'espace d'une seconde, il trouve un des couteau de Clove dans sa veste et le lance et se plante en plein dans le front de la fille du feu. Il a besoin de son sac pour Clove, il est persuadé qu'il y a des médicaments. Il doit tout faire pour la sauver. Il arrive alors à la hauteur du colosse du Onze, d'un mouvement de son épée, il lui tranche le bras ce qui le fait lâcher Clove et avant de lui laisser un seul répit, il le plante dans son torse au niveau du cœur. Le canon retentit alors deux fois. Il se précipite alors vers Clove pour voir dans qu'elle état elle se trouve. Elle a la gorge bleu dû aux mains du géant et son bras gauche fait un angle bizarre. Mais ce qui rassure Cato c'est qu'elle respire et qu'elle le regarde. De son bras valide elle lui touche le visage. Elle finit par doucement reprendre son souffle avant de murmurer :

 _-Tu es bien là..._

Cato se surprit à sourire mais pas un sourire narquois dont il a l'habitude mais un sourire tendre. Il lui embrasse délicatement le front avant de récupérer le sac du District Douze. Il y trouve une sorte de liquide avec une pipette à déposer dans une plaie pour solidifier les os et une pommades pour atténuer les bleus et refermer les plaies. Il ne prend même pas la peine de déplacer Clove puisqu'il ne reste que Joli-Coeur et celle du Cinq, l'un à l'article de la mort et l'autre bien trop peureuse pour s'attaquer à eux. Il enlève sa veste et ordonne à Clove de mordre dedans car il va devoir remettre son bras dans le bon sens et lui entailler pour y glisser le produit pour ses os. Mais Clove est forte, elle ne crie pas, elle serre le morceau de tissu entre ses dents de toutes ses forces et attend que ça passe. En plus, elle se sent rassurée Cato est à côté d'elle. Il a ce regard pour elle comme lorsqu'il était chez eux sur cette colline. Lorsqu'ils étaient seuls et que seul le ciel pouvait les juger. Parce que Cato est un carrière du District Deux et qu'il ne doit pas montrer ses faiblesses. Même si le Capitole les adore mais il n'en reste que le District Deux est un District et que chaque année ils envoient des enfants à la mort. Et que ses enfants ont peur de mourir comme tout les autres mais ils sont reconnaissant d'être dans un endroit où ils peuvent être formé à survivre. Clove sent sa poitrine se gonfler appréciant chaque mouvement de sa cage thoracique parce que ça lui rappelle qu'elle est encore en vie. L'odeur de son partenaire l'entoure et la rassure. Combien de nuit a-t-elle passé dans ses bras ? Appréciant son contact, la douceur de ses bras et la rugosité de ses mains. Clove ne l'avouerait jamais mais Cato était le seul à la faire se sentir entière et sereine. Même là dans une arène à l'article de la mort elle se sent chez elle car elle sent les mains de Cato sur elle, elle sent la pression de ses genoux contre sa hanche, elle sent son souffle juste au dessus d'elle. Enfin la douleur s'arrête et Clove s'autorise à regarder Cato dans les yeux. Elle voit de l'appréhension de ne pas avoir fait ce qu'il fallait mais pourtant il l'a sauvé. Il a ce regard torturé, celui qui ne dit qu'il ne supporte pas qu'elle souffre. Et à cette instant précis Clove est heureuse qu'il soit venue avec elle dans cette arène. Elle ne serait plus là sans lui. Doucement toujours de son bras valide, elle retire le tissu de sa bouche et lui décroche un sourire. Ils sont au beau milieu d'une arène, elle est sensée être la tueuse sans pitié du District Deux mais à ce moment là elle s'en fout elle veut juste le rassurer. Elle ne peut pas reposer sa main sur sa joue, elle est trop gênée pour ça. A la place elle attrape la main de son partenaire et la presse doucement. Le geste est caché des caméras ainsi il n'appartient qu'à eux. Cato souffle un bon coup pour se ressaisir et s'empare de la crème pour les bleu et les plaies et l'étale sur le cou de Clove, ses marques lui rappelle qu'il n'est pas arrivé assez vite pour la protéger. Il aurait du y aller à sa place mais Clove est plus rapide que lui, une promenade de santé avait-elle dit. Mais là voilà avec des bleus partout un bras qui n'est pas en état de fonctionner mais il essayait de se dire qu'elle était en vie. Il aurait pu arriver une minute plus tard et elle ne serait plus là à le regarder avec ses grands yeux noirs. Dès qu'il lâche sa main il se sent vide. Il ne l'a pas pris dans ses bras depuis plus de trois semaines. Il veille sur son sommeil mais il n'y a eu aucune marque d'affection, pas depuis la dernière nuit avant de rentrer dans l'arène. Il a tellement hâte de pouvoir la tenir contre lui une nouvelle fois, car ils seront victorieux il ne lui reste que fille du Cinq à tuer. Puis ils rentreraient, il lui ferait la cour, la ferait rougir et l'embrasserait sous leur arbre sur la colline. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber mais Clove se sentit d'attaque et se releva pour se mettre en route. Cato la soutenait en portant leurs sac et l'aidant dès qu'elle vacillait. Ils se protégeaient mutuellement depuis presque dix ans. Arrivé à leur cachette, Cato laissa tomber le masque. Il n'y avait pas de caméra à l'intérieur de cette petite grotte. Il attira alors Clove dans une étreinte brusque mais révélatrice. Il fit passer toute sa détresse dans celle-ci. Toute cette peur qu'il a ressenti dès qu'il l'a entendu hurler son nom, quand il a vu se faire balancer sur le mur, l'état dans lequel elle était quand il l'a récupéré. Clove répond à son étreinte de manière tout aussi désespérée, elle a vu la mort de si près... Dès que les Juges les déclareront vainqueurs, elle l'embrassera, tant pis pour les caméra elle verrait à ce moment si Cato lui aussi sent ce qu'il se passe entre eux. Soudain un canon retentit. Il les fait sursauter et se séparer. Ils sortent de leurs cachette main dans main pour voir le décompte des morts. Cato se postant derrière Clove en gardant leurs mains liées. Il ne sait pas si ça à la même signification pour elle que ce qu'elle a pour lui mais pour rien au monde il ne la lâchera. Ils voient le géant du Onze et la main de Clove serra plus fort celle de Cato puis vient la fille du Feu et enfin Joli-Coeur. Il a du se vider de son sang sans ses médicaments. La fille du cinq et eux. Les derniers. Clove se tourna vers lui et elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle y vit de la détermination et il lui dit d'ailleurs :

 _Préparons-nous. Il faut que tu mange et dorme un peu. Je vais regarder s'il y a des anti douleurs dans le sac des Douze. Il vaudrait mieux que tu ai tes deux bras d'utilisables._

Elle acquiesça et ils rentrèrent dans leurs trous. Ils partagèrent le repas qui se trouvait dans le sac du Onze et il la veilla pendant quelques heures. Cato ne se lassait pas de la regarder dormir elle perdait son visage dur pour ressembler à une jolie jeune fille. Au bout de deux heures, il la réveilla. Il valait mieux qu'ils soient tout les deux à l'affût. Les Juges allaient accélérer la partie pour qu'elle se finisse. Ils préparèrent leurs armes et se mirent en route de nouveau vers la Corne d'Abondance. Soudain ils virent la fille du Cinq passait en courant devant eux sans les avoir vu. Ils se mirent alors à courir à leurs tours. Clove plus rapide que Cato parvint à être à dix mètres derrière elle. Proche mais pas assez pour lancer un couteau sur une cible mouvante. Mais l'arène en a décidé autrement des mutations génétiques étaient entrain de la poursuivre et maintenant ils ont pris Cato et Clove en chasse aussi. Alors tout les trois ils se mettent à courir plus vite pour se mettre en hauteur. Clove a peur les mutations génétiques ressemblent à de gros chiens, mais le plus impressionnant sont leurs yeux si réalistes. Les yeux des tributs morts dans l'arène. Elle rencontre deux pupilles d'un vert profond : Glimmer. A ses côtés deux yeux gris : Le gentil Marvel. Il n'était pas fait pour être un carrière. Tout comme Glimmer les deux faisaient semblant d'être fort mais tout les deux savaient qu'ils ne ressortiraient pas de l'arène. Et puis ils y avaient les yeux de ceux qu'elle ne reconnaît pas. Vingt et un chiens pour vingt et un tribut. Les trois survivants arrivent enfin à la Corne d'Abondance, Clove saute haut pour atteindre le sommeil mais son bras blessée a raison d'elle et elle glisse en bas. Cato lui aussi a sauté et à atteint le sommet quand il voit Clove en bas il lui dit de sauter à nouveau en tendant son bras droit valide. Dès qu'elle est à portée Cato la tire vers lui. Il la tire si fort qu'il a faillit lui déboîter le bras mais pour le moment il s'en fout elle est en haut avec lui loin des chiens. La fille du Cinq n'a pas cette chance, elle n'arrive pas à monter sans aide, elle est épuisée alors elle s'abandonne après tout, une fois en haut les Deux l'auraient tué de toute façon. Elle hurle à la mort dès qu'un chien l'a mord jusqu'à l'os mais les juges ne veulent pas abréger ses souffrances c'est à un tribut de la tuer. Alors Clove empoigne un de ses poignards et l'achève. La canon retentit et la voix du Haut Juge Senecca Cane se fait entendre.

 _Mesdames et Messieurs les gagnants des 74ème Hunger Games ! Clove Kentwell et Cato Hadley du District Deux !_

Clove se jette sur alors sur Cato et l'enserre de ses bras, Cato pose aussitôt ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et enfouis son visage dans son cou et respire fortement pour s'imprégner de son odeur. Il ne l'avouera jamais mais il aura eu la peur de sa vie dans ces Jeux. Il aurait pu la perdre mais il allait rentrer à la maison et avec elle en plus. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il fut surpris quand Clove se décolla de lui. Et sans qu'il ne comprenne quoi que ce soit les lèvres de Clove étaient posées sur les siennes. Il lui fallut une demi seconde avant de prendre le visage de Clove en coupe et de répondre à son baiser avec ferveur. Clove se sentait ailleurs, elle l'avait fait elle avait pris son courage pour l'embrasser et lui y répondait. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ai plus de souffle sans même entendre l'Hovercraft au dessus de leurs têtes. Plus rien ne comptait à part eux deux mais les blessures de Clove finirent par avoir raison d'eux. Les anti-douleurs ne faisant plus effet, Clove se sentit extrêmement fatiguée et ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids. Cato réagit au quart de tour et l'attrape avant qu'elle ne tombe. Il l'aide à monter à bord de l'Hovercraft et tout de suite ils sont séparés pour qu'elle se fasse soigner. Il se débat pour rester avec elle, il ne veut pas la laisser seule mais les Pacificateurs le maintiennent et on lui injecte un sérum, il s'endort alors.

* * *

Clove se réveille dans une chambre du Capitole sans personne autour d'elle. Elle cherche Cato alors elle hurle son nom et sort de son lit.

 _-Cato ! Cato !_

Sa voix se brise, il a gagné avec elle pourquoi n'est-il pas là à son réveil ? Des médecins arrivent et lui demande de retourner dans son lit. Mais elle ne veut pas, pas sans avoir vu Cato. Alors une infirmière un peu plus douce s'approche et lui dit :

 _-Clove, Cato est en vie. Il est lui aussi entrain d'être soigné pour quelques blessures superficielles. Je t'aurais bien emmené le voir mais le Capitole veut que vos retrouvailles se passent en direct sur le plateau de Caesar. Après le baiser que tu lui a donné le peuple veut voir ça, et comprendre comment vous en êtes arrivé là. Tu dois te reposer l'interview est demain. Si tu ne veux pas voir le temps passé je peux te donner un somnifère et nous finirons de te soigner dans ton sommeil et demain matin tu te réveillera pour voir ton styliste et ton mentor. Est-ce-que cela te convient ?_

La jeune fille hoche la tête et retourne au lit cette infirmière lui faisait penser à sa mère avant qu'elle ne rentre au Centre. Pas physiquement parce que personne ne se ressemble au Capitole. Mais cette infirmière a l'air moins extravagante, elle a des cheveux violets pastel et des grands yeux violet électrique, en plus elle doit faire sa taille car elle est perchée sur des talons vertigineux mais n'atteint pas la taille des autres infirmières. Non elle lui fait penser à sa mère par sa douceur. Cette infirmière a réussit à trouver les mots justes pour calmer son angoisse grandissante. Penser à sa mère lui fait penser à son District et à tout ce qu'elle a vécut là-bas. Son père, un ancien gagnant, pensait que l'envoyer aux Jeux était le meilleur moyen de lui assurait une bonne vie et c'est pour cela qu'il a commençait à l'entraîner dès qu'elle a su marcher. Sa mène n'était pas forcément pour néanmoins elle le laissa faire et c'est comme ça qu'en entrant au Centre à six ans elle était la meilleure des premières années. Les entraîneurs finirent par la mettre avec des années supérieures pour les entraînements pour qu'elle continue de progresser. C'est ce jour-là qu'elle rencontra réellement Cato. Clove s'en souvenait comme si cela s'était passée hier. L'année n'avait commencer que depuis deux semaines mais Clove montait les niveaux d'entraînement à une vitesse ahurissante. N'y restant que pour apprendre certaines techniques puis elle finit par arriver avec les enfants âgés de neuf à dix ans. Et pour la première fois, Clove éprouva de la difficulté à gagner un combat. Elle était enfin à sa place au Centre. Elle attira les regards jaloux de ses camarades de première année et ceux méprisant de son groupe d'entraînement. Elle devait subir les moqueries des uns et des autres et c'est grâce à cela qu'elle rencontra Cato. Bien sûr elle l'avait déjà vu mais c'est la première fois qu'ils parlèrent réellement. Ce jour où elle s'était rendu au gymnase à six heures du matin pour pouvoir parfaire son lancer de couteaux et surtout décompresser, elle n'avait que six ans et une telle pression sur ses épaules. Son père attendait tellement d'elle. Elle n'était déjà plus tout à fait une enfant innocente mais pas non plus une adulte. Un entre deux pesant et personne qui pouvait la comprendre. Puis Cato l'avait réconforté, lui il l'a trouvé génial. Être aussi douée à son âge n'était pas donné à tout le monde et il lui donna alors le meilleur conseil de sa vie. Les mots résonnaient encore dans son esprit : « Si tu ne veux plus être le souffre douleur, deviens en apparence leur pire cauchemar. » Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle devint la gamine mesquine et sadique qui les effrayaient au point de la laisser tranquille. Seule Cato connaissaient alors la véritable Clove. Elle ne se souvient même pas à partir de quand elle est tombée amoureuse de lui. Mais les relations sentimentales étaient proscrites au Centre. Pas d'amis, ni d'amour, seulement des alliés jusqu'à redevenir ennemi. Pourtant Cato avait toujours était présent dans la vie de la jeune fille. Clove lui en avait tellement voulu quand il s'était porté volontaire. Elle savait que c'était sa dernière chance de se présenter mais elle avait espéré qu'il renoncerait en voyant qu'elle était l'autre tribut. Elle en avait pleurer dans le train jusqu'au Capitole jusqu'à refuser de le voir. Elle faisait bonne figure la journée, montrant des Carrière fort et solidaire mais dans l'appartement du deuxième étage il n'existait plus pour elle, jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit avant d'aller dans l'arène. Elle l'avait rejoint dans sa chambre. Il l'avait accueilli sans un mot, il n'avait rien demandé et pour cela elle l'en remercia. Il lui avait ouvert ses bras et elle s'y était réfugiée jusqu'à l'aube. Elle voulait tant le revoir... Alors elle ferme les yeux et sent la piqûre de l'injection dans son bras droit et doucement Clove retombe dans les bras de Morphée. Demain elle reverrai Cato.

De son côté, Cato aussi cherche Clove quand une infirmière arrive pour lui prodiguer des soins. Il ne peux pas le savoir mais l'infirmière en question vient de quitter le chevet de Clove quelques minutes plus tôt. Mais elle, elle sait qu'elle doit le rassurer sur l'état de sa partenaire. Car elle a toujours vu plus loin que les apparences et dès la Moisson elle a vu que ces deux-là s'aimaient. Les véritables amants maudits de ces Jeux, ça a toujours été eux. Ceux du Douze ne faisaient que jouer. Les signes d'affection étaient discret mais pas aux yeux de cette petite infirmière. C'est ce qui faisait qu'elle excellait dans son métier. Toujours tout savoirs sur ses patients. Alors elle fait ce qu'elle a à faire, elle rassure son patient. Sans un mot elle sort sa tablette et la tend au jeune garçon. Cato ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veux puis il baisse les yeux sur la tablette sous le regard pressant de l'infirmière et ce qu'il vit lui fit le plus grand bien. Sa Clove était allongée et dormait profondément. Il ne peut pas détacher son regard de son visage si serein. Il voudrait tellement être près d'elle et la toucher. La jeune infirmière lui parle alors doucement :

 _-Je vais te laisser regarder ton film tranquillement je ne suis pas sensée te laisser ma tablette mais tu me promet de ne pas changer de chaîne ?_

 _-Absolument. Je vous remercie de m'aider à me changer les idées. Quand repasserez-vous la chercher ?_

 _-Dans deux heures cela me semble correct._

Cato hoche la tête et la regarde avec toute la reconnaissance dont il peut faire preuve. Il va pouvoir l'admirer pendant encore deux bonnes heures, la contempler et se rassurer sur son état de santé. Il espère la revoir très vite, et sentir de nouveau son doux parfum qui le rend fou. Cato ne voit pas les heures passés mais il est rassuré, Clove est calme et détendue. Elle ne s'est pas réveillée, Cato se dit que c'est une bonne chose il n'aurait pas supporter de la voir bouger et parler sans que ce ne soit à lui. L'infirmière finit par revenir pour récupérer sa tablette.

 _-Il était bien ce film ?_ Lui demanda-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

 _-Génial. Dîtes vous savez quand je pourrais aller voir Clove ?_

 _-Il faudra demander à vos mentors mais je pense que demain ça sera possible._

 _-Merci pour tout ... Je ne connais même pas votre nom, désolé._

 _-Esperia. Il n'y a pas de quoi Monsieur Hadley._

Elle récupère sa tablette après avoir déposé le repas puis repart sans un bruit laissant Cato à sa solitude. Demain... Demain ils se retrouveraient. Cato ressasse sans cesse le moment où ses lèvres avaient pour la première fois rencontrée celle de Clove. Il se souvient de tout de leurs textures si douce, de leur goût surtout. Elles avaient le goût des myrtilles qu'ils avaient mangé en dernier. Elle avait un goût exquis et Cato en est certain il ne l'oubliera jamais. Ce qui le préoccupe le plus était la signification de ce baiser. L'aimait-elle ou était-ce sous le coup de l'émotion ? Lui, il est certain de l'aimer. Sinon comment expliquer tout ce qu'il ressent en sa présence ? Il n'aurait jamais dû l'aimer le Centre a toujours été clair à ce sujet. Mais comment Cato aurait-il pu empêcher son cœur de battre plus vite dès qu'il la voyait, ou encore de rater un battement à chacun de ses sourires ? S'empêcher de respirer lorsqu'il l'enlaçait sur la colline ? Il ne peut tout simplement pas. Cato sait qu'il est un grand romantique mais jamais il ne l'avouera. Il ne veut pas perdre sa réputation de Carrière sans cœur. Il est un vainqueur maintenant. Personne ne le verrait vulnérable, personne sauf Clove. Il vient du District Deux pas un de ses pathétiques district pauvre où les gens sont pleins de sentiments et sont démonstratifs. Rien ne doit prouver qu'il éprouve quelque chose pourtant il sait que tout cela est vain. Il a déjà montré qu'il était capable de sentiments dès qu'il a entendu Clove l'appelait, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour avant qu'il ne se mette à courir vers elle. Tout comme ce baiser... Il ne pouvait pas contrôler les émotions qui l'ont traverser à cet instant. Il n'attendait que le moment où il reverrait son visage. Demain serait un grand jour, il la reverrait...

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Clove reçut la visite de son mentor Enobaria, de son styliste Deria et de son armée de préparateurs. Enobaria sourit en s'approchant de la jeune fille et se mit à lui parler de la marche à suivre.

 _-Bonjour Clove, je suis heureuse de voir que tu es en vie. Il faut que nous te préparions pour l'interview et que tu m'explique ce qu'il s'est passé avec Cato._

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Clove se met à rougir devant quelqu'un d'autre que Cato. Comment est-elle sensée expliquer à son mentor qu'elle même elle ne sait pas ce qui va se passer après avec lui ? Alors elle commence son récit par le début.

 _-Bonjour Enobaria, Moi aussi j'en suis contente. Pour Cato... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire autant te raconter toute mon histoire... Je suis arrivée au Centre à six ans. Si tu as lu mon dossier tu as dû voir que dans les deux premières semaines j'ai changé de tranche d'âge d'entraînement plusieurs fois car j'étais meilleure que mes camarades. Les premières années qui étaient en cours avec moi me jalousaient et me rejetaient et mes partenaires d'entraînement me méprisaient par mon âge ou alors me jalousaient d'être classée parmi les plus dangereux alors qu'il faisaient tous pratiquement deux fois mon poids et me dépassaient tous d'une tête ou deux. Je ne me sentais pas accepté et mon père comme tu t'en doute me mettait la pression pour que je devienne la meilleure et que je rejoigne le Village des Vainqueurs tout comme lui avant. Et puis un jour Cato m'a trouvé entrain d'extérioriser ma rage. Je lançais mes couteaux tout en pleurant. Il s'est approché de moi et a finit par me consoler mais surtout il m'a donné le meilleur conseil de ma vie que j'applique encore maintenant. « Si tu ne veux plus être le souffre douleur, deviens en apparence leur pire cauchemar. » Avec le temps on est devenu ami, on passait du temps ensemble en dehors des entraînements, on mangeait ensemble. Il m'aidait sur mes devoirs si j'étais en trop grande difficulté et que ça empiétait sur mes entraînements. On s'était promis de ne pas faire les mêmes Jeux pour qu'on reste amis mais cette année c'était son année seulement j'ai été tiré au sort.. Scolairement j'étais avec les gens de mon âge mais pour les entraînements j'étais toujours dans le groupe de Cato. Ceux que l'on estime prêt pour les Jeux c'est pour ça que personne ne s'est manifesté pour prendre ma place. Qui pourrait remplacer la meilleure fille du meilleur groupe du Centre ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi Cato s'est porté volontaire. Il m'avait toujours dit qu'il était prêt à abandonner sa participation à ses derniers Jeux si j'y allais. Mais il s'est porté volontaire. Je lui en ai beaucoup voulu mais je ne lui ai jamais demandé pourquoi il l'avait fait et il n'a jamais cherché à me le dire. Quand nous sommes rentrés dans l'arène nous étions en froid mais nous savions que nous devions nous alliés et c'est ce qu'on a fait. Quand le Haut-Juge nous a annoncé que deux tributs du même district pourraient être désignés vainqueurs, toute la haine s'est envolés et nous avons un mis un point d'honneur à rentrer chez nous. Puis le gars du Onze m'est tombé dessus et j'ai appelé Cato parce que je savais que seule je ne survivrai pas. Quand je l'ai vu, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse qu'il soit aux Jeux avec moi. Il m'a soigné et quand on est rentré à la cachette il m'a tenu dans ses bras. Lui aussi avait eu peur pour moi. Après on a dû échappé aux mutations génétiques et puis je ne sais pas, je l'ai embrassé. J 'en avais besoin, je crois._

Clove ne lui dit pas qu'elle est amoureuse de Cato depuis ses dix ans. Il est hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre que Cato ne le sache. Pourtant Enobaria ne semble pas être satisfaite de sa réponse. Mais Clove ne lui dit rien de plus, alors à la place Enobaria laisse la place à Deria le styliste. Clove se retrouve habillé d'une jolie robe rouge. La robe lui arrive juste au dessus des genoux et est évasée sous sa poitrine. Le haut est un simple bustier pailletée. En guise de chaussures elle a de nouveau droit à des escarpins de couleur crème, une véritable torture pour elle bien plus habitué à des boots de combats depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Deria voulait associer son côté sadique de fille aux couteaux avec la douceur que le Capitole a découvert à la fin des Jeux. Pour ses cheveux, les préparateurs se mettent d'accord pour une coiffure bien moins élaboré que celle de sa précédente rencontre avec Caesar, de simples boucles surmonté d'une petite couronne de tresse, et pour ajouter une touche de glamour ils vaporisent des paillettes sur l'ensemble de sa coiffure. Au niveau de maquillage, Clove ne se reconnaît pas lorsqu'elle se voit. Elle qui laisse toujours son visage au naturel. Cependant elle semble plus elle même aujourd'hui que le jour de la première interview. Aujourd'hui, on lui a mise de nombreuses couches de mascara et des faux-cils pour agrandir son regard et rendre ses yeux noirs encore plus mystérieux que d'habitude et un peu de rouge à lèvre rouge posé de manière à croire qu'elle venait de se mordre les lèvres. Elle se doute que les préparateurs ont dû faire bien plus que ça mais cela dot être très discret puisqu'elle ne le remarque pas. Elle se tourne vers Enobaria et attend les directives de son mentor. Mais elle fait d'abord partir son équipe de préparation et ferme la porte derrière eux. Clove se retrouve seule avec son mentor. La jeune femme se rassoit alors et soupire. Enobaria reprend alors la parole.

 _-Bien tu ne sais donc pas ce que Cato veut de son côté mais j'espère que vous réussirez à vous accordez sur le plateau. Le Capitole nous défend de vous aider à vous voir car ils veulent que votre réaction soit enregistrée et pas répétée. Tu dois faire attention quand même, Senneca ne devait pas vous laisser gagner tout les deux. Même si vous avez éliminés la menace du Douze, il va falloir être prudent. Par contre je dois te parler de quelque chose que personne ne sait. Si tu deviens la nouvelle protégée du Capitole... Le président Snow en profitera pour te prostituer au plus offrant et tu devras t'y plier ou c'est ta famille voir Cato qui en pâtira. Ce que je suis entrain de te dire est affreux mais tu n'y échappera pas comme nous tous bien avant toi. Peut-être que si vous vous aimez réellement et attendrissez le public, le président ne pourra pas aller contre la volonté du peuple. Mais si tu t'engage sur cette voix, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière. Tu te mariera avec Cato au Capitole, tu aura des enfants avec lui. Et le Capitole fera parti de ta vie que ce soit par un sondage pour le choix de ta robe de mariée aux prénoms de tes enfants. Tu leur appartiendra toujours un peu. Tellement que tes enfant auront peut-être la chance de se voir offrir la nationalité du Capitole et être exempté des Jeux. Mais pour cela jusqu'à la fin de ta vie et dans toutes les étapes importante de celle-ci tu auras le Capitole regardant au dessus de ton épaule. Pourras-tu vivre avec ça ?_

Clove ne lui répond pas et les deux jeunes femmes finissent par partir de cet hôpital et se rendent sur le plateau de Caesar. Clove ne se doute pas que Cato a eu la même discussion avec Brutus et elle ne sait pas non plus ce qu'il a répondu. Clove ne cesse de se ressasser les paroles de son mentor en ne sachant pas quoi en penser. Elle n'a même pas vu le temps passé qu'elle est déjà devant le grand bâtiment. A partir de là c'est la cohue. Entre les préparateurs qui courent dans tout les sens, ceux qui pestent sur un faux pli imaginaire de sa robe, la blancheur de ses jambes ou encore les techniciens s'occupant des caméras courant en disant qu'il manquait quelque chose. Elle, elle se retrouve dans sa loge avec Deria pestant qu'il aurait dû l'habiller ici et pas à l'hôpital. Sans compter le cri d'horreur d'un préparateur quand il se rend compte qu'ils ont oublier de lui peindre les ongles. Ils sont plus stressés, eux, que Clove elle-même. Puis, l'heure de de l'interview arrive enfin. Clove attend dans le couloir alors qu'elle entend Caesar appelé Cato. Elle se retient de se ruer sur le plateau mais elle l'entend enfin. Elle écoute avec attention le début de l'émission.

 _-Cato ! Nous sommes très heureux de vous revoir. Alors ce retour s'est bien passé ?_

 _-Moi aussi Caesar. Et bien oui j'ai enfin pu profiter d'une bonne douche et d'un bon lit ! Rigola-t-il._

 _-Alors Cato, juste entre nous, que s'est-il passé avec Clove ?_

Caesar s'est rapproché de Cato et tout le monde a rit en entendant le juste entre nous. Après tout cela était diffusé dans tout Panem ! Clove sent son cœur battre plus fort dès qu'elle entend la voix de Cato, elle n'attendait qu'une chose qu'on lui donne le feu vert pour le rejoindre. Elle a les jambes qui tremblent sous le coup de l'émotion mais Enobaria est à côté et lui demande de se calmer. Elle est un Vainqueur maintenant pas une fille transi d'amour. Clove n'a pas le temps de lui répondre, Cato s'est déjà remis à parler avec Caesar.

 _-Et bien, ça reste entre nous pas vrai ? Je ne sais pas pour être franc. On se s'est pas revu depuis qu'on est sorti de l'arène et on a pas pu en discuter alors j'imagine que j'aurais moi aussi la surprise quand elle arrivera._

 _-Alors qu'elle se fasse un plaisir de nous rejoindre ! Veuillez accueillir comme il se doit Clove Kentwell !_

Clove entend le public se déchaînait et sent la main d'Enobaria l'a poussé en avant. Elle monte les quelques marches qui la sépare du plateau. Elle inspire et puis s'avance enfin dans la lumière. Cato est en face d'elle. Elle le trouve beau dans son costume tout noir sauf sa veste qui est rouge comme sa robe. Les stylistes ont dû s'accorder mais Clove s'en fiche, il a toujours été beau à ses yeux. Cato lui aussi la trouve magnifique. Il ne l'a pas vu souvent aussi féminine mais là elle rayonne littéralement. Il ne sait pas quoi faire mais ses pieds décident d'avancer tout seul. Clove le voit la rejoindre, son cœur loupe un battement. Tout les deux sont perdus, ils ne savent pas quoi faire mais la distance entre eux se réduit. Arrivés face à face, le public retient son souffle, vont-ils s'embrasser ? Cato finit par prendre sa main et y dépose un baiser en ne lâchant pas la jeune fille du regard. Ce contact suffit à électrifier Clove et lui arrache un frisson. Il le ressent lui aussi et l'attire aussitôt dans ses bras. Tout les deux ferment les yeux de bonheur et n'entendent pas le public pousser un gémissement attendri. Ils se tiennent comme ça de longues minutes mais personne ne les coupe, Clove finit par se reculer et fixe Cato dans les yeux en cherchant à sonder ses pensées. Cato lui finit par se perdre dans ce regard et oublie où il se trouve. Sans attendre, il l'embrasse. Il se contrefous de l'avis du public, des soupirs attendris, des caméras, de Caesar faisant des commentaires sur eux. Tout ce dont il a besoin c'est des lèvres de Clove sur les siennes. Clove se sent repartir dans les étoiles comme la première fois où ils se sont embrassés. Là c'est presque mieux c'est lui qui l'embrasse. Ses sentiments sont peut-être partagés. Comme la première fois, ils manquent d'air. Cato lui embrasse le front et Clove lui prend la main pour aller s'asseoir dans le divan. Ils ne se lâchent pas comme si l'autre allait s'envoler. Caesar leur sourit et continue son interview. Après tout, tout Panem veut savoir ce qu'il se passe.

 _-Et bien et bien si on s'attendait à ça ! C'est une entrée spectaculaire ou je ne m'y connais pas !_

 _-Enfin Ceasar, mon entrée ne vaut aucune des vôtres !_

Clove rigole et essaie de se mettre le public dans sa poche. Elle veut rentrer chez elle sans dommage. Cato aussi rit de sa répartie. Il sait que son avenir dépend de cette interview.

 _-Ah je vous adore Clove ! Je suis vraiment très heureux de vous revoir !_

 _-Ne vous avais-je pas dit que nous nous reverrions ?_ Lance Clove avec un sourire en coin.

 _-Si mais je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir tout les deux ici._

 _-A vrai dire nous non plus mais nous sommes contents que ce soit le cas._ Répond Cato en serrant plus fort la main de Clove.

 _-Bon maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, je dois dire que, je pense que le public est d'accord avec moi, brûle d'impatience de tout connaître de votre histoire ! Étiez-vous déjà ensemble ? Si oui, je me souviens que Cato s'est porté volontaire, cela n'aurait pas été malin de votre part !_

Caesar se met à rire franchement avec la foule pendant que Cato et Clove se regardent et se mettent d'accord sur qui doit commencer cette histoire. Finalement elle l'encourage c'est lui qui doit commencer, c'est lui qui s'est porté volontaire. Cato inspire et puis se met à raconter.

 _-Clove et moi on se connaît du Centre d'entraînement, j'avais neuf ans. Je l'ai rencontré un soir où elle allait mal. Elle n'était pas encore aussi forte que la jeune femme que vous avez vu dans l'arène. Elle avait six ans et venait d'entrer en première année alors que moi j'étais en troisième année. Elle avait déjà un lancer de poignard fantastique à l'époque que tout le monde enviait. Les élèves n'était vraiment pas sympa avec elle, sûrement de la jalousie mal placé parce qu'elle s'entraînait avec nous les troisièmes années. Je la voyais de loin mais ne lui parlait jamais. Et le jour où je lui ai parlé pour la première fois, elle lançait ses poignards alors qu'elle pleurait pourtant ils atteignaient tous les mannequins, j'étais super impressionné ! A neuf ans je ne les lançais pas comme ça. Heureusement que j'avais la lutte pour m'aider à garder mon rôle de premier de la classe, sinon elle m'aurait botté les fesse à plate couture ! Ce jour-là on a beaucoup parlé et je l'ai consolé on est devenu amis depuis ce temps-là. Après ça elle n'a plus jamais été harcelée._

 _-Parce que tu m'a donné le meilleur conseil pour m'en sortir._

Le public est aux abois, leur histoire est fascinante. Ils veulent tout savoir sur leurs favoris. Cato la regarde intrigué qu'avait-il pu bien lui dire à cette époque qui l'ai tant marqué ?

 _-Ah bon ?_

 _-Oui, tu m'as dit : Si tu ne veux plus être le souffre-douleur, deviens leur pire cauchemar. Et ça m'a suivi toute ces années je ne me suis plus jamais laissé faire._

Cato se souvient maintenant mais il avait dit de le devenir en apparence. Il comprend pourquoi elle a changé sa phrase. Clove reste digne en toute circonstance, elle ne veut pas avouer qu'elle est sensible. Il lui sourit et reprend son histoire.

 _-Après ça, on s'entraînait tout le temps ensemble et on a été formé pour se battre ensemble. Elle tue le plus souvent de loin tandis que moi je préfère le corps à corps. Elle est aussi agile que je suis puissant. On a développé des automatismes après presque dix ans. Puis la Moisson de cette année est arrivé. Mon année. J'ai dix-huit ans je voulais me porter volontaire, mais pas si Clove était l'autre tribut. On devait faire chacun nos Jeux et se retrouver aux District quand on serait tout les deux Vainqueurs._

 _-Pourquoi l'avoir fait alors ?_ Caesar semble pendu aux lèvres de Cato et attend sa réponse.

 _-Quand Clove a été choisi, j'attendais que quelqu'un se porte volontaire à sa place mais Clove était dans mon groupe, ceux qui sont prêt et elle était la meilleure des filles. J'allais renoncer à me porter volontaire. J'allais renoncer à devenir un Vainqueurs mais..._

Clove écoute attentivement l'homme à côté d'elle. Il va dire en direct, pourquoi il est venu alors qu'il ne lui as pas dit à elle. Elle retient son souffle en attendant la suite sans se rendre compte que tout le monde est dans le même état. Cato soupire, il va devoir avouer avoir fait ça pour qu'un abruti ne tue pas sa Clove. Mais si Talen va au Jeux l'année prochaine et qu'il gagne ça va faire des commérages dans tout le district disant que Clove ne mérite pas de gagner.

 _-On va dire que j'ai vu rouge. Un autre allait se porter volontaire et son regard de conquérant disant qu'il allait me voler mes derniers Jeux et qu'il prendrait un plaisir à tuer Clove, ça m'a mis dans un état second et je me suis porté volontaire pour lui couper l'herbe sous le pied. J'ai réalisé ce que je venais de faire en montant sur scène quand j'ai vu le regard noir de Clove. Elle ne m'a d'ailleurs pas adressé la parole de tout notre temps au Capitole sauf en public. Elle était vraiment très énervé contre moi..._

 _-Et il y avait de quoi ! On allait devoir s'entre-tuer dans cette arène. Tu venais de briser ta promesse qu'on se reverrait au district ! Tu m'avais promis de renoncer à tes Jeux si j'étais tiré au sort ! J'ai cru que tu n'attendait que ça, qu'on se retrouve dans l'arène et que tu puisse me tuer._

Clove a les larmes aux yeux en disant ça mais pour rien au monde elle n'en laissera une sortir. Cato la connaît par cœur, il voit toute la tristesse dans son regard et entend sa voix trembler. Il l'attire alors jusqu'à lui et l'enferme dans ses bras en lui murmurant qu'il est désolé. Caesar sent que l'émission lui échappe un peu alors il la recadre. Il est le maître de la scène, ils sont mignons mais il doit être précis pour avoir toute l'histoire. Alors il reprend ses commentaires vivifiant qui l'aide à recadrer le public. Il sourit à ses invités et reprend sur le temps de la confidence.

 _-Maintenant je comprend un peu mieux mais la grande question que je me pose que Panem se pose plutôt... It's about love... Alors comment en êtes-vous arrivé à vous embrasser, seriez-vous les amants maudits du district deux ? D'ailleurs, des informateurs très précieux m'ont aiguillés en me disant de vous demander qu'elle ont était vos totem pour les Jeux. Apparemment cela serait un indice pour comprendre._

Cato et Clove deviennent blême en même temps, qui à part Brutus et Enobaria pour savoir la signification de leur totem ? Clove décide de se lancer, après tout elle est courageuse et elle a laissé Cato se débrouillait pour résumer leur histoire. Clove sort la chaîne qu'elle a autour du cou et Cato écarquille les yeux.

 _-Tu l'as gardé ? C'est ça que tu as emmené dans l'arène ?_

Clove hoche la tête. Et se tourne vers Caesar pour lui expliquer. Ce qu'elle tient dans la main c'est un médaillon en or.

 _-Mon totem c'est ce collier et plus précisément ce médaillon. Cato me l'a offert pour mes quatorze ans. Il est gravé avec l'emblème de notre district._

 _-Et y a-t-il une photo particulière à l'intérieur ?_

 _-Oui... Une photo de nous deux quand on avait quatorze et dix-sept ans. Je ne savais même pas que cette photo existait avant de la recevoir dans mon médaillon et il y a fait gravé un message à côté..._

 _-Dites nous cher Clove, nous tremblons tous d'excitation de savoir ce que ce cher Cato a bien pu faire graver !_

 _-Il a fait graver : Together or not at all. C'est une promesse que l'on s'est faite au tout début de notre rencontre. Vainqueurs tout les deux ou pas du tout. Comme il vous l'a dit on devait se retrouver après les Jeux._

Cato serre la main de sa Clove et la porte à sa bouche. Les femmes du Capitole soupirent, elles trouvent ça extrêmement romantique. Elles attendent impatiemment le totem de Cato à présent. Lui défait le bas de sa manche gauche et dévoile une gourmette en or elle aussi. C'est au tour de Clove d'alterner son regard entre le poignet de son partenaire et ses yeux. Elle pose alors la main sur la chaîne. Son visage parle pour elle, le public comprend que c'est un objet important pour elle.

 _-Caesar, mon totem est ma gourmette, offerte par Clove à mes dix-sept ans. Dessus il y a nos initiales C &C et de l'autre côté la même phrase : Together or not at all._

 _-Je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais la gourmette du plus loin que je me souvienne tu voulais emmener la chevalière de ton père._

 _-Mais ça c'était avant de recevoir ma gourmette._

 _-Les jeunes vous nous donnez du beau spectacle que ce soit dans l'arène ou sur le plateau vous savez tenir le public en haleine ! Alors, sentiments ? Pas de sentiments ? Adrénaline mélangé à de l'amitié ? Nous vous écoutons. Nous verrons qui se lancera le premier n'est-ce-pas Panem ? Qui gagnera le droit de se déclarer en premier ? Ce serait le moment idéal pour une pause pour faire monter le suspense mais comme vous j'aime la folie du direct et je ne suis qu'un homme je ne peux pas attendre alors si ça ne gène personne qu'il n'y ait pas de pause maquillage nous allons continuer._

Le public avait failli exploser en entendant parler de publicités. L'histoire de Cato et Clove est plus intéressante qu'un simple repoudrage de nez. Mais est soulagé que Caesar non plus ne veuille pas interrompre l'émission. Chaque spectateur vibre d'impatience de savoir. L'histoire des amants-maudits du Douze les a chamboulé mais ceux du District Deux ont quelque chose en plus. Une histoire commune, un passé, des souvenirs en commun. Cato plonge dans le regard de Clove et cherche une réponse. Tout dans ses actions lui disent qu'elle partage ses sentiments mais est-ce-vrai ou est-ce-que c'est ce qu'il veut voir il n'arrive pas à se décider. Mais elle lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied quand elle tourne la tête vers Caesar et que sa voix s'élève.

 _-Je suppose que c'est à moi de répondre. Après tout c'est moi qui l'ai pris au dépourvu en l'embrassant sur le toit de la Corne d'Abondance. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, Cato a toujours eu une place particulière dans mon cœur. En tant que meilleur ami, le meilleur que je puisse avoir d'ailleurs, puis tout à changer quand j'avais dix ans je dirais. Il a eu sa première petite-amie et je sais pas mon cœur s'est serré si fort ce jour-là. En plus, elle était tout l'inverse de moi une grande blonde aux yeux clairs de son âge en plus ! Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait, je croyais que j'avais juste peur de perdre mon meilleur ami pourtant on était toujours aussi complice. J'étais toujours sa partenaire d'entraînement et de crime..._

 _-De crime ? Rien d'illégal quand même ?_ S'affole Caesar.

 _-Oh non rien de tout ça Ceasar ne vous inquiétez pas._ Rigole Clove. _Je vais vous faire une confidence en espérant que je ne me ferais pas punir en rentrant au District. J'avoue que si certains jours il n'y avait pas assez de glace pour tout le monde au réfectoire c'est de notre faute. Nous avons cambriolé la chambre froide à plusieurs reprises pour aller les manger devant la télé. Je l'avoue nous sommes des multirécidivistes du vol de glace à la vanille !_

Le public rit avec elle de sa bêtise et est attendrit par tant d'insouciance. Il n'y a rien de mal à voler un peu de crème glacée. Cato aussi esquisse un sourire à ce souvenir. Il ne compte plus le nombre de fois où ils ont enfreint les règles étant enfant. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec les Jeux. Il ne devait n'y avoir qu'un seul Vainqueur et pourtant ils en sont sortit vivant, tout les deux.

 _-Enfin, je passais toujours du temps avec lui. Il passait d'ailleurs plus de temps avec moi qu'avec elle mais j'avais toujours cette tristesse quand je le voyais avec elle. Puis j'ai compris que c'était de la jalousie. Pourtant il n'y avait pas de quoi j'étais sa meilleure amie je n'étais pas légitime. Ce que je vais vous dire maintenant même Cato ne le sait pas. Alors attention c'est une exclusivité._

Cato est de plus en plus intrigué ainsi sa précieuse Clove ne lui a pas toujours tout dit ? Enfin il peut parler lui non plus, il ne lui as jamais dit qu'il l'aimait. Le public aussi veut savoir et se redresse inconsciemment pour mieux entendre Clove.

 _-J'étais là le jour où il s'est séparée de sa petite-amie. Il ne pouvait pas le savoir, j'étais dans l'armurerie j'avais oublié ma veste et il était dans le gymnase avec elle. Je me souviens qu'elle lui a hurlé dessus à cause de moi. Que je n'étais qu'une gamine de dix ans et qu'il valait mieux qu'il traîne avec des gens de son âge et qu'il la délaissait pour être avec moi. Ce jour-là, il a pris ma défense en disant que j'étais bien plus mature que les gens de son âge et que s'il voulait passer du temps avec moi, il le faisait car il n'avait pas de compte à lui rendre et qu'elle était trop jalouse. Il a finit par la quitter à la fin de cette dispute. Et moi, de là où j'étais, j'entendais tout. J'avais enfin mis un mot sur ce qui m'arrivait, j'étais jalouse de sa petite-amie parce que je voulais être cette fille._

Sa voix devient un murmure à la fin et on ne l'entend que grâce au micro qui enregistre ce qu'elle dit. Elle baisse aussi les yeux, elle ne veut pas voir la réaction de Cato. Pourtant elle devrait. Cato la regarde comme si elle était la huitième merveilles du monde. Elle est magnifique, les joues légèrement rouges, semblant si douce et si fragile. Il ne manque que son regard pour le combler de bonheur. Il lâche sa main à regret et la place directement sous son menton et la force à le regarder. Quand Clove plonge dans son regard elle n'y voit que de la tendresse et de l'amour. Il ressent la même chose qu'elle ! Son cœur bat de plus en plus vite à cette découverte. Ce moment n'appartient qu'à eux. Ils oublient les caméras et tout ceux qui regardent. Seuls eux deux comptent. Cet fois il ne s'embrasse pas, c'est peut-être de la pudeur ou de la timidité mais leur regard vaut mille baiser.

 _-Bien, bien, bien... C'est une magnifique histoire ma chère Clove, donc depuis vos dix ans c'est beau. Et vous mon cher Cato, aimez-vous cette magnifique jeune fille à vos côtés. Parce que je pense qu'elle risque de trouver mieux que vous si vous ne vous décidez pas ! Regardez-là une magnifique jeune femme, un Vainqueur en plus de cela ! Faîtes attention vous risquez d'avoir des concurrents !_

 _-Je l'ai aimé au premier regard. J'avais neuf ans quand j'ai posé mes yeux sur elle. Elle était absolument adorable. Elle ressemblait à une jolie poupée, des yeux noirs comme la nuit avec de long cils et des cheveux noirs et une peau blanche presque diaphane. J'avais tellement peur de lui faire mal à l'entraînement ! Comme Clove il m'a fallut des années pour comprendre que ce que je ressentais pour elle était de l'amour. Mais on est stupide quand on est un garçon, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais des sentiments si fort pour elle, alors qu'elle était plus jeune. Pour moi c'était forcément de l'amitié, elle était plus mature mais je ne savais pas pourquoi c'était si fort. Je crois que je suis sorti avec d'autres filles pour me prouver que je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle enfin d'autres pour être exacte, je ne suis sorti qu'avec cette fille là quand j'avais treize ans. Elle était différente de Clove, et plus je restais avec elle plus je me sentais mal, alors quand elle a lancé cette dispute je me suis jeté dedans pour la quitter. Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle à neuf ans et ils aura fallut que j'ai treize ans pour m'avouer à moi-même que ce que je ressentais n'étais pas de l'amitié. Mais je n'ai jamais rien dit. Parce qu'elle ne m'a jamais laissé apercevoir ses sentiments sinon je vous assure que j'aurais déjà foncé. Je ne suis plus sorti avec personne d'autre et j'ai pris ce qu'elle m'a donné pendant des années. Vous savez j'avais prévu de la retrouver après les Jeux et de tout faire pour qu'elle me voit autrement que son meilleur ami. Ma raison de gagner les Jeux auraient été celle-là si elle n'était pas venue avec moi. Je voulais la retrouver dans le village des vainqueurs et là, elle aurait succombé à mon charme irrésistible !_

 _-Ah oui vraiment ? J'aurais succombé tu crois ça ?_

 _-N'est-ce-pas ce que tu as déjà fait à l'âge de dix ans, Shorty ?Demanda Cato malicieusement._

 _-Ne m'appelle pas Shorty, lazy Cat ! Fais attention à ce que tu dis où je te mettrais la honte devant tout Panem !_

 _-Tu veux réellement jouer à ça ? Ok tu as des informations embarrassantes sur moi mais j'en ai tout autant sur toi. Et je ne suis pas paresseux !_

 _-Ne vous battez pas non plus sur le plateau mes chers, l'arène est bien loin._ Ceasar coupa court à la dispute avant de continuer. _Mes chers habitants de Panem, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que nous devons rendre l'antenne, il est temps pour nous de les laisser rejoindre le banquet de la Victoire mais je suis certain que nous les reverrons très bientôt. Mesdames et Messieurs, les Vainqueurs des 74ème Hunger Games : Clove Kentwell et Cato Hadley !_

Le public les applaudit férocement quand Caesar lève leur bras. Puis Cato attrape Clove par la taille et lui embrasse le haut du crâne quand les lumières s'éteignent. Ils redescendent enfin dans les coulisses et retrouvent leurs mentors. Enobaria les prend dans ses bras. Les marques d'affection comme celle là sont rare dans leur district mais sont toujours sincères. Ils s'en sont bien sortit. Ils partent tout les quatre pour le palais présidentiel pour le banquet. Mais avant ça, ils sont couronnés. Ils sont devant le président Snow. Clove se sent mal sous son regard perçant, et son parfum de rose artificiel lui donne la nausée. Mais elle tient bon, elle voit son district se rapprocher. Elle voit sa vie près de Cato se dessinait, elle ne va pas tout gâcher maintenant. Ils restent quelques heures au banquet avant de se diriger vers la gare pour rentrer. Dès leurs arrivée, ils prennent leurs quartiers dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Ils sont gênées pourtant ils ont déjà dormi ensemble mais jamais en tant que couple. Ils passent plusieurs heures à s'enlacer sans parler, ils profitent de la présence de l'autre. Ils ne sont plus menacé de mort, ils se rassurent l'un l'autre. La tête de Clove est posé sur le torse nu de Cato, et il dessine des formes imaginaires du bout de son pouce sur son épaule. Ils finissent par s'endormir ainsi enlacé. Pourtant ce n'est pas d'un sommeil serein. Cato se réveille en sueur, il regarde le réveil, il est presque deux heures du matin. Il ressent un poids dans sa poitrine. Il vient de revoir Clove se faire lancer contre la Corne d'Abondance, cette image le poursuivra jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Mais il baisse la tête, elle ressemble à un ange, elle est profondément endormie à ses côtés. Cato calme sa respiration en la regardant si sereine. Il se rallonge à ses côtés et instinctivement elle vient se blottir un peu plus dans ses bras. Mais Clove n'est pas épargné par les cauchemars non plus, elle se réveille une heure plus tard en hurlant, les yeux trempés de larmes. Mais Cato est déjà entrain de la prendre dans ses bras. Alors Clove pleure tout ce qu'elle peut. C'est la première nuit qu'elle passe sans médicaments depuis qu'ils sont sortis de l'arène, et les tributs qu'elle a du tuer vienne la hanter. Comment a-t-elle pu tuer aussi facilement des enfants innocents ? Quand est-elle devenu un monstre ? Elle pleure de tout son soûle jusqu'à la l'aube avant de finir par tomber de fatigue, Cato en profite pour lui aussi dormir quelques heures de plus, il s'endort avec son bras fermement accroché à la taille de la jeune femme. Il est un peu plus de neuf heures quand Clove ouvre de nouveau les yeux. Elle se sent bien mieux que lors de son réveil au beau milieu de la nuit. Cato la tient fermement par la taille, son dos collé à la poitrine de son compagnon, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse. Il a le nez plongé dans son cou et Clove sent le rythme régulier de son souffle la chatouillait. Le soleil s'infiltre doucement dans la chambre par les rideaux mal tirés et Clove y voit assez pour avoir envie de se retourner et admirer son homme. Son homme, cela lui semble tellement bizarre de se dire que plus rien ne pourra se mettre entre eux. Elle finit par se retourner en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller. Elle se demande s'il a pu bien dormir ou si lui aussi fait des cauchemars. Il a l'air si calme à cet instant... Clove passe distraitement la main dans les cheveux désordonnés du jeune homme. Du plus loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, il a toujours eu le sommeil profond au première heure du jour, autant il pouvait rester éveillé toute la nuit autant à partir de l'aube son sommeil se fait toujours très profond. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle a finit par l'appeler lazy Cat. Ils étaient voisins et tout les matins elle devait aller le réveiller pour qu'il ne soit pas en retard au Centre, à se demander comment il faisait avant qu'elle n'arrive. Il est tellement beau quand il dort se dit-elle. Il n'a pas l'air de porter le monde sur ses épaules, il n'a pas cet air coupable. Il n'est que Cato, l'homme de dix-huit ans dont elle est tombée amoureuse et pas Cato le Vainqueur qui a du tuer pour survivre. Sa main se ballade dans les cheveux du blond puis descends et trace sa mâchoire, son pouce s'attarde sur sa joue puis se pose sur ses lèvres. Elle sent une pression sur son doigt. Il se réveille doucement. Cato est encore engourdis par le sommeil mais il sent la petite main de Clove se baladait sur son visage alors quand elle atteint ses lèvres il l'embrasse. Il ouvre progressivement ses yeux et tombe sur ceux de Clove, il pourrait s'habituer à ce qu'elle soit la première personne qu'elle voit tout les matins. Sans qu'il ne puisse le savoir elle à la même pensée que lui. Il enroule son bras autour de la jeune fille et la rapproche de lui. Il l'embrasse tendrement en guise de bonjour. Ils traînent au lit jusqu'à ce que Brutus toque à leur porte. Ils sont arrivent bientôt, ils doivent se préparer. Tout les deux sortent du lit et pendant que Cato est sous la douche Clove sort leurs tenues. Elle prépare un jean et un t-shirt noir pour lui et pour elle, elle opte pour un jean noir taille haute et un crop top blanc avec ses boots de combats. Après être sorti de sa douche, Clove se brosse les cheveux et les laisse détaché et bouclés naturellement. Cato les a toujours aimé comme ça. Elle ne les laissait que rarement lâche à cause de l'entraînement. Quand elle sort de la salle de bains fin prête Cato la prend dans ses bras. Ils se donnent du courage l'un l'autre. Ils ont du mal à y croire mais ils entrent chez eux. Clove se détache et lui tend son médaillon pour qu'il lui accroche. Finalement, ils sont prêt et le train arrive enfin dans le District Deux. Ils sortent main dans la main et rejoignent Brutus et Enobaria. Le tain s'arrêtent enfin et tout les quatre descendent et sont directement escorté par les Pacificateurs devant l'hôtel de ville, sur l'estrade où s'est produit la Moisson. La place était noir de monde, criant leur nom et étant heureux qu'ils soit rentrés tout les deux, sains et saufs. Ils voient leurs parents au loin, leurs souriant. Devant tout leur District, ils s'embrassent à en perdre haleine pour célébrer leur retour. Clove est heureuse, elle sait qu'elle aura du chemin à parcourir pour apprendre à vivre avec ses cauchemars, qu'elle devra se préparer à la tournée de la Victoire tout comme à devenir mentor mais tant que Cato est à ses côtés, rien ne pourrait lui arriver. Cato se promet intérieurement de lui demander de l'épouser dès qu'elle en aura l'âge car il ne peut pas vivre sans elle. Il a besoin d'elle, elle est sa part d'humanité et une partie de lui. Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'une fois de plus comme dans leur enfance, ils ont déjoué les règles. Il ne devait y en avoir qu'un seul qui rentrerait et pourtant ils étaient là tout les deux. Comme toujours ils tiennent leur promesse : _Together or not at all._

* * *

 ** _J'espère ne pas avoir été trop embrouillé dans mes écrits. N'oubliez pas la rewiew qui fait plaisir et merci d'avoir lu !_**

 ** _Avant que j'oublie la phrase together or not at all, je la dois à une magnifique vidéo youtube sur le couple Cato/Clove et je voulais y faire un clin d'oeil. La vidéo s'appelle Clato (Cato x Clove) Our story full Version par HungerGamesSuperFan. Allez y jetez un coup d'oeil si vous avez le temps !_**

 ** _Maddian._**


End file.
